Data mining has become a valuable tool for helping network service providers to analyze and understand their customers' service-related needs. For instance, information can be extracted from a data set (e.g., a set of packets exchanged between network endpoints) and transformed into a structure that can be analyzed for the occurrence of patterns, relationships, and other statistics that indicate how the customers are using the network.